Nine Lives
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Nine Lives.
1. Walking Away

_**Gibbs:**__ It's not easy walking away from your unit, is it Sergeant? _

_--_

Gibbs remembered when he walked away like it was yesterday. The deep loss he felt when he woke up from the coma wasn't just for his family, but also for his men. The men who looked up to him, respected him and honored him. Some of his unit and CO's were able to attend the funeral and if Gibbs had been able to express any type of emotion he would have expressed his gratitude. But all he could muster was a quiet nod to all the I'm sorry's he was berated with.

"_I'm sorry Gunny." _

"_Sorry sir." _

"_My sympathies sir"_

"_Semper Fi Gunny." _

But none of them made walking away any easier. He somehow knew that he'd not only lost one family but two. And even as he pulled that trigger on that hillside he was reminded once again of how hard it would be to let go. As he screamed out in anger towards the sky his heart fully broke in two. And he was convinced that nothing and no one would ever make it whole again.

His men were transferred and sent back to active duty and before he knew it the flowers stopped. The phone calls stopped. The visits stopped. He knew his position was waiting to be filled but something told him it was time to start over. The marines had taught him how to be a man; how to stand for things like duty, honor and The Flag. And he would never forget those things. They were ingrained into the very fiber of who he was. Broken or whole.

And one man offered him a new start. NCIS became his passion and slowly but surely he started to live again. He may have walked away from his men; but knew each of them had understood. Because once a marine, always a marine.

Semper Fi


	2. Sweetest Things

AN: Gabby friendship ahead. I'll save the romance for later. :)

_**Abby**__: Aw __Gibbs__, you say the __sweetest things__…_

_--_

Gibbs arrived at her lab; Caf-Pow in hand and crept up behind her.

"One of these days Gibbs, I'm gonna hear you."

He managed a small smile before setting the drink in front of her. "Good work today."

"I'd hardly call it work. It was more fun than work really."

"Wish I could say the same thing…" He stated, before turning to leave. But he didn't get very far as he felt his arm pulling him backward.

"Aw Gibbs." She embraced him gently. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for Abs."

"I know, but you look so sad. And that's what people say when people look sad. Even if there's nothing to really be sorry for, because I didn't do anything wrong, unless my machines had found the link faster, which even then it may have been too late…and…"

Gibbs put his hand up and couldn't help but smile. "Abs…"

"Yay, you smiled…" She threw her arms around him a second time.

He stared at her for a minute before pointing up at her. "Hey, you said before that I say the sweetest things?"

"Didn't think you heard that…not that you don't have great hearing, cuz I'm sure you do…" She stopped mid ramble at she caught the look in his eyes. "Sorry, you were saying…"

He nodded in thanks before responding. "You know I'm not one to waste words. So believe me when I say; that you are the sweetest part of what I do."

If she had a tissue box near by she would've grabbed a handful. "Oh Gibbs, why the sudden onslaught of sappiness? Not that I'm complaining…I mean I love a sappy Gibbs…"

"Nothing sappy about the truth Abs." He prepared himself for another hug and it came quicker than he thought. And as he wrapped his arms around her he closed his eyes and remembered…

--

"_You say the sweetest things Daddy…" _

_He knelt down and smiled up at her. "You should always say the sweetest things to the people you love most…remember that."_

_Kelly nodded before throwing her arms around his neck. "I will…and while you're away I'm gonna think of tons of sweet things to say to you when you get back." _

"_So will I sweetheart, so will I." _


	3. McDid That

_**Tony**__: What are you McDoing McGee?_

_**McGee:**__ Working on Kales phone records_

_**Tony:**__ Thought you already McDid that..._

--

"Seriously Tony…it's getting kinda old." Tim offered, after the most recent nick name Tony deemed for him.

"It will never get old McNickname…my mind is constantly churning for new ideas."

"Some mind…" Tim spouted back.

Tony was quickly defensive. "I have a very witty mind if I do say so myself…in fact, I've been told I'm amongst the wittiest…"

"Not really something to be proud of Tony. It's not like being witty is hard."

DiNozzo was forced out of his chair by the comment. "Oh really? Then I challenge you to a duel…"

"A duel?"

"Yes, McGee…a duel. You, me…" He walked out the space between their desks. "Thirteen paces…for the rest of the day, whoever is deemed the most wittiest wins."

"You're on…who's the judge?"

Ziva had conveniently arrived and couldn't help but notice the two staring at her. "What?"

After thoroughly explaining/making up the rules and pleading with Ziva to agree; the contest began. Tony had a commanding lead to start out the day; but Tim slowly but surely made a come back. At the end of the day; Ziva had a tough decision to make. The two of them had placed themselves beside her; Tony to her right and Tim to her left. She couldn't help but enjoy their curiosity.

"I totally won…" Tony began. "I mean that comment about my shoes was amateur at best."

Tim scoffed. "Oh please…after the fiftieth geek comment; I think Ziva started to fall asleep."

Ziva savored their proximity for a few more moments before declaring it a draw. "I simply could not be objective…I'm too close to both of you; I cannot hurt your feelings."

It was then Gibbs arrived in the bull pen and before Tony knew what he was doing he asked his opinion. "So boss…we're having a little dilemma…you see, Ziva seems to think she cant decide between who is the wittiest, McGee or me…she's hiding behind the whole, 'don't want to hurt you feelings,' bit…so who better than you to tell us the cold honest truth right?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee after the rant came to an end and stared back and forth at them for a minute. "Are you getting paid to be funny?"

"Well no…" Tony began.

"Of course not boss…" Tim added.

Gibbs nodded in agreement before taking down some more of his coffee and leaning back in chair. "Knock knock…"

Tony was hesitant but gave in. "Who's there?"

"Woo."

"Woo who?"

Gibbs then stood up. "Don't get so excited DiNozzo, you two are gonna be here all night doing inventory."

"Aw boss…"


	4. Too Old For This

_**Fornell**__: I'm getting too old for this crap…_

_--_

The offer to pay for drinks was something Fornell couldn't turn down. After all; anything was better than drinking from random jars in Gibbs basement. The meeting with his Director called for more than just one drink and Gibbs knew it; the closest bar they could find would do just fine.

"You know, you were really slacking today on the running…FBI getting soft on their physical standards?"

Fornell almost smiled. "Cute. The guy was a marine and thirty years younger…even you wouldn't have caught up with him…" He received a look in return that caused him to concede. "Okay, maybe Mr. NCIS would have."

"I'm just joshing ya…hell, we were all fast twenty years ago."

Tobias agreed, taking down his newly arrived beverage. "Tell me about it. I hate to admit it but my running's probably not the only thing that's gotten slower…"

Gibbs examined his expression. "Hey, that kid made a choice. Not your fault…not my fault. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that Jethro. Doesn't make this crap any easier." He took down more of his drink before waving for another.

"You know, eventually we're gonna have to hang it up…"

Fornell stifled a laugh. "Coming from the guy who hung it up and came back?"

"I was young then...impressionable…" The two shared a laugh before Gibbs continued. "Hey, you're the one who said you were getting too old for this…"

"What can I say? I'm a big Lethal Weapon fan…I've always wanted to use that line."

Gibbs managed a smile before sipping his drink. "Easy Tobias, I get enough of that stuff from DiNozzo."

"Right…sorry." He twirled his glass around. "I guess one day we're gonna be a couple of old farts reminiscing about cases like this…"

Gibbs tried to picture it. "One day."

Fornell lifted up his glass in response and watched as Gibbs met it with his own.

"But not today."


	5. Order Of The Day

_**Ducky:** Torture appears to be the order of the day…_

--

At what point did making silly comments at a crime scene become routine? When did the shear horror of murder become something lackadaisical? Why in heavens name would cracking a joke make something so awful seem trite? These questions and more were racing through the mind of one Donald Mallard as he accompanied the body back to NCIS. As he looked to his young cohort at the wheel; he couldn't help but think out loud.

"Do you find making jokes at a scene fun Mister Palmer?"

Jimmy was a bit taken a back at being asked a question. He was used to Ducky meandering on and on with a story of what the body had reminded him of. He thought hard and answered him as if it were a pop quiz. "No sir, not fun at all."

"Are you saying that because you think it's the correct answer? Or because you truly mean it?"

"That depends Doctor…was it the correct answer?"

Ducky shook his head. "I'm afraid there is no correct answer Mister Palmer…only opinions on the matter."

"Oh well, if you're asking for my opinion…then I wouldn't necessarily call it fun. It's more of a distraction. I mean if you took every crime scene to heart you could end up in a straight jacket in a padded room…" He started to chuckle, but was soon quieted by the glare he received in return.

Ducky agreed partially. "I can see how it could be used as a distraction; but could it also be used as a indicator?"

"Of what Doctor?"

He placed a finger to his temple. "Our state of mind Jimmy…our state of mind."

Jimmy picked up on his tone. "Are you worried you're losing it?"

"Heavens no dear fellow. I was simply musing. I feel we all deal with madness in our own way."

Palmer managed a smile at his response and it wasn't long before Ducky spoke up once more. "You know Mister Palmer…this whole dilemma reminds me of the time I was stationed at surgical hospital…there was a man there who would not stop cracking jokes…we'd be in the middle of dissecting a bowel and he would go on and on…"

In our own way indeed.


	6. See You In A Week

_**Ziva: **__See you in a week. _

--

"Surprised to see you here DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted his Senior Agent first thing in the morning.

Tony was a bit confused and double checked his phone to make sure it was Friday. "Did I miss something boss?"

"Figured you'd be half way to Israel by now…"

He forced a smile on his face. "That's very cute boss. But I'm not that desperate."

"That's not what I hear." He sipped his coffee and couldn't help smile as Tony squirmed.

He wasn't quite sure how to take Gibbs teasing, in fact, he never did. "Nice try but I'm not gonna slip up and say something you want to hear. I know this game."

Gibbs remained silent as McGee arrived in the bull pen. "Hey Tony, surprised to see you here…thought you'd be hiding behind sun glasses and a cap on your way to Israel…"

Tony simply rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Morning to you too Probie."

A few minutes of silence passed before it was broken by another colleague. Abby delivered her good mornings to Gibbs and McGee before stopping short and staring at Tony. But before she could say another word, Tony stood up.

"No, I'm not on my way to Israel."

Abby shrugged. "Um, I was just going to comment on your shirt…is it new?"

He hid a smile. "Why yes, actually. It is. Thanks for noticing."

"Sure," she replied. "Where'd you get it?"

"If you must know, Ziva got it for me…was a little welcome back gift."

Abby grinned. "Oh that's so sweet."

Gibbs then chimed in. "I didn't get a welcome back gift."

"Me either." McGee added.

Tony pointed at both of them. "Nice try; but I'm not gonna say it."

"Say what?" Abby looked at Tim who was looking a bit defeated, then turned back to Tony. "Say what Tony?"

"That I like Ziva…" He just about head slapped himself before slamming his forehead down on his desk in defeat.

Abby shrugged. "That's it? Big whoop..." She looked at McGee then rested on Gibbs. "And you two call yourselves investigators…"


	7. Lose Something?

_**McGee**__: Lose something Tony?_

_**Tony:**__ Just my ability to snoop around Ziva's desk without anyone noticing_…

--

"Do not think I do not know…because I do."

Tony shrugged off the comment. "English Ziva."

"You were parading through my desk again, were you not?"

Tony muffled his response. "McGee," he concluded. "First of all, I wasn't parading; I was investigating…"

"Semantics."

"You're specialty," he replied sarcastically. "Hey listen, it's your fault…you threw down the gauntlet."

"I will be throwing down more than that if you do it again."

He threw his hands up. "I'm not afraid of you…" He met her stare. "Okay maybe just a little…"

She watched him pinch his fingers together and made her way towards him. "I do not investigate your desk…why do you insist on investigating mine?"

"I told you I would get to the bottom of this…and I will, by any means necessary."

She examined his expression. "You are so jealous…you might as well have dust coming out of your ears…"

"Correct term is steam Ziva…but hey, you know,_ semantics_." He smiled. "And DiNozzo's do not get jealous…"

"Oh, then what do you call it then?"

"Curiosity." He shot back.

"Yes, well, curiosity killed the cat, did it not?"

"Sure, you get that one right," he rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you would just tell me who he is, we can shake hands and call a truce."

"I fear that if I shake your hand at this moment; I will break it."

He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Then forget that part…just tell me. I don't see why it's such a big deal…"

"My privacy is a big deal Tony."

"We're partners…" He stepped around the desk and shrugged. "We put our lives on the line for each other every day…"

"Partners?" She replied. "Hmph. Semantics."

Tony shook his head. "Okay, so what? We're not partners anymore? Just cuz I did a little investigating? How do you know I'm not doing it for your own good?"

"I can take care of myself Tony."

"Understatement of the century," he countered. "You just won't tell me because then this game will be over…"

"What game?"

"This…" he pointed at her then back at himself. "Us…this…whatever _it _is that we are."

"We are partners." She shot back quickly; mimicking his previous statement.

"Semantics." He replied; sending her a questioning glance.

"I am simply not telling you; because it is private. Leave it at that."

It was then McGee entered and sensed the tension. "Did I miss something?"

Tony and Ziva continued their stare down for a few moments before retreating behind their desks. McGee didn't receive a response and couldn't help but notice the glare Tony was giving him after he sat down.

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you McGee."

McGee shrugged. "You can't _kill _me Tony…"

"Semantics Probie…semantics…"


	8. I Will Make It Up To You

AN: For you Tiva fans :) You know who you are!

_**Tony**__: Picked a hell of a time to leave._

_**Ziva:**__ I'll make it up to you. _

_--_

Tony might as well have been crossing out the days on his calendar until she came back. He was waiting impatiently at his desk and his stomach leaped every time the elevator doors opened. That went on for a good five minutes before she appeared and started towards the bull pen. He quickly tried to look busy.

"Morning Tony."

"Oh hey," He looked up for a second then continued working.

"Did you miss me?"

"You were gone?" He replied playfully. "I hadn't noticed."

She ignored his comments and started to get settled in. "Anything exciting happen while I was away?"

Tony bit his lip. "Um, not really. Unless you count McGee getting arrested."

"Arrested? McGee?" She became a bit worried then immediately smiled. "You are trying to push a fast one on me…I know that look."

Tony had to smile. "It's pull, not push…and yes, I was fibbing, but who would really believe McGee getting arrested anyway…"

She stifled a laugh before taking a seat at her desk. "True."

"So…" Tony began.

"So what?"

"What are you going to do?" He rested his elbows on his desk and folded his hands.

"Right now? I was thinking of checking my email…"

"No, no." He shook his head. "What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

She squinted as she tried to figure out what he meant; then it dawned on her. "Ah, you have been counting down the days to ask me that question haven't you?"

"Ha…I had better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like dream about how you were going to make it up to me…" He grinned from ear and ear then quickly stopped as Gibbs presence became known.

"Good to have you back Ziva." Gibbs welcomed her with a smile before retreating behind his desk.

"Good to be back." She replied; and couldn't help but notice that Tony had abandoned their conversation. She made a mental note to conclude it a more appropriate time. And that time didn't come till it was time to go home. After offering her good nights she purposely waited to join Tony in the elevator. "So…" She began.

"Déjà vu…" Tony replied, as the elevator started to descend.

"Just what exactly did you dream about Tony?"

"Um, nothing really…just me and you driving down the coast line of Hawaii in a red Ferrari…"

She stifled a laugh. "You are not serious?"

"No really. Only I had no shirt on and you were in a bikini…" He looked her up and down. "It gets hot in Hawaii."

She reached for the power switch of the elevator and set her bag down. "Hawaii is not the only place it gets hot…"


	9. The Sweetest Things

AN: That Tiva got me in a romantic mood…so I couldn't resist. Here's a Gabby. You knew it was coming the moment you heard this quote :)

_**Abby**__: Aw Gibbs, you say the sweetest things…_

--

"I know a few people that would disagree with that…" Gibbs prompted as he started to clean the dishes.

She came up behind him and slipped a few more plates in the sink. "Yeah? Well they just don't know you like I do."

He nodded before playfully splashing water at her. "True."

She punched at his shoulder as she dried her face on the back of his shirt. "Plus, maybe they don't see the sweet side of you because you reserve it for select people."

He handed her a dish to dry. "Let me guess. Like you?"

She nodded and placed it in the cupboard. "Well yeah…who else?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "You're almost as cocky as DiNozzo."

"No one is that cocky Gibbs…plus a little ego never hurt anyone." She batted an eye towards him insinuating something.

"What? You saying I'm egotistical?"

She began to dry the plate he'd handed her and smiled. "Egotistical no. Confident…oh yeah."

Her last couple words caused him to turn off the water and face her. "So I'm a confident SOB who says sweet things…"

"Basically." She replied as she stepped closer to him and felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Well then, how's this for sweet?" He pulled her into a kiss that lasted a bit longer than she expected.

"Um," she pulled away but only for a moment. "Very very sweet."

"And this?" He deepened his kiss and almost became a bit weak in the knees.

"Better than chocolate…" She took his hand and pulled him towards the couch. "And I _love_ chocolate…"


End file.
